


First Night Home

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has returned from the 50th Games and his family is getting used to their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was watching the Mandatory viewing with his mother and brother.

“I can’t believe how many recap shows they’ve done." Haymitch grumbled. “I’ve never seen this many before."

“You won a Quell. His brother said. “You’re special."

Haymitch shook his head. “Not really. A little smarter than the other tributes and I had some luck. If the girl from 1 hadn’t thrown like that I would have been fuc…".

“Haymitch….their mother said sharply. “Language.”

His face flushed. “I’m sorry Mom. " 

She sighed. “You’ve been under a lot of stress. " 

“We all have. Haymitch said. “The two of you must have been worried sick."

“Not me. " Garrett said. “I knew you were coming home."

When the special ended his mother said. “Why don’t we all go to bed? I have to get up early tomorrow."

“Why? Garrett’s on summer vacation and I can’t go back to school. We can sleep till noon."

“I have a lot of laundry to do. " 

“Mom, you don’t have to take in laundry anymore. I’m a Victor.”

“Well…..I took orders for this week because I wasn’t sure what day you’d be back. I still had to feed Garrett."

Haymitch nodded. “Okay, but no more after this week. I’ll help you tomorrow. Why don’t you take a hot bath?"

‘The bathtub is off your bedroom. I don’t want to bother you."

“Mom, you can have that room. I can use the other bathroom."

“It doesn’t have a tub."

“It has a shower. I’ll take the room next to Garrett."

“The master bedroom is yours." Marigold said firmly. "You paid such a high price for it. Besides you’ll want it when you’re married."

He laughed. “Mom, I’m not getting married for a couple of years. You can have the room until then."

“No…I will take a bath in the morning though."

He kissed his mother on the forehead. “Wake me up and I’ll get out of your way."

All three Abernathys went to their new bedrooms, about an hour later Garrett let himself into the master bedroom.

Haymitch turned around not able to sleep. “Hey kid, what’s up?"

“I can’t sleep.”

“Don’t tell me your bed isn’t comfortable. It’s twice the size of the one we used to share."

“Can I sleep with you?" Garrett asked.

Haymitch sat up. “You’ve done nothing but talk about having your own room all day. Now you don’t want it?"

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it….it’s just…I’ve slept alone since you left and…..now you’re back."

Haymitch patted his bed and his brother practically leapt into it.

“Did you miss me? " Garrett asked.

“A little.” Haymitch admitted.

“Just a little?”

“Okay, more than a little. Go to sleep Garrett.”

His brother curled up next to him and fell asleep in seconds. Haymitch felt normal for the first time since the reaping.


End file.
